User talk:Ducksplash
|} Okay! I'm sorry, I keep forgetting... D: Megaman ZeroYou Thought You Were Better Than You Are 01:29, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ducky how do you change the color of text on here? Megaman ZeroYou Thought You Were Better Than You Are 02:22, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Cool :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 14:48, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! :D Megaman ZeroYou Thought You Were Better Than You Are 21:20, October 30, 2012 (UTC) yeah.... [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 21:43, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for welcoming me :) Oppan Gangnam StyleEhh, Sexy Lady 23:00, October 30, 2012 (UTC) It's your go for The Four Seasons again. Just letting you know x3 Leopardclaw Don't blink. Blink and you're dead. Don't turn your back. Don't look away. And DON'T BLINK... Good Luck... The Angels are coming... 12:57, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Ohai Just letting you know that the first story in In For a Penny, In For a Pound has started! Go to One Pound Coin to read it. I would also like to thank you for subscribing to the series, it means a lot. :D Leopardclaw Down the Time Vortex... 20:00, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Its your turn on Shadows of The Past message me when your ready for your chapter [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 00:40, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Yes please! xD And it's alright ZeroheartI Am Nothing... 01:14, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thanks! BTW I'd like to tell you to make sure you post on my Opinions On Users page, so you can learn what I think of you O_O xD Not stalker like AT ALL... Okay maybe a little... x3 Also, I'd appreciate it if you joined my wiki. It will be really cool when people join it :D I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to, but it's an offer ;D ZeroheartI Am Nothing... 01:17, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Sparrowheart is asleep, and training in the dark forest (descrip that for awhile) then, after he gets done, he goes to take a drink from a river, and sees Tigerfang attacking Firepelt and then you can end the chapter. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 01:59, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Try to get it done by wednesday [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 02:01, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Okay! :D BTW Question: When do you think that siggie will be done? Not trying to rush you or anything ;D TawnyI Guess I Like CapCom and Marvel a Little Bit xD 18:37, November 11, 2012 (UTC) LOL It's alright! I'd like it to say: Megaman Zero-You Thought You Were Better Than You Are, the colors would be red and yellow, and possibley white and/or blue if you can make more than two colors :D TawnyI Guess I Like CapCom and Marvel a Little Bit xD 01:49, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Hmm... No, regular format is good :D TawnyI Guess I Like CapCom and Marvel a Little Bit xD 22:05, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey, did you forget about the marathon? [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 00:15, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Chat I need to...discuss some things with you on chat. I'm about to have to leave now, but, tomorrow, message me when you can get on chat, this is important....like, ILWW threating important so...please, ASAP [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 02:01, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Come on now while I can stay please [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 02:05, November 14, 2012 (UTC) grrrr, well, how about tomorrow? When you get off of school? (When is that by the way?) [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 02:09, November 14, 2012 (UTC) GRRRRR well, would you be out by 4:00 your time? Or 5:00? [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 02:13, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Really? Whats up with your school? [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 02:18, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Can you get on now? [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 21:09, November 14, 2012 (UTC) It's your turn for your chapter in The Four Seasons again x3 Leopardclaw Down the Time Vortex... 17:17, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Thank ya duckers Thanks a bunch ducky! Glad there's awesome peoples like you on here! :D I think I'll stay honestly. I was kinda going over board when I got mad. I was all about to start deleting my stuff like a mad woman until I calmed down xD Don't worry I'm not leaving my buds behind...Unless Bloody bans me for some reason O_o but yea ;) thanks duckers. BTW: I still love your name because I can turn it into all sorts of nicknames :D -Hayleerhouse 04:30, November 16, 2012 (UTC) LOL! Thanks and its fine :D loved it! Good times, good times ;)-Hayleerhouse 00:36, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Percabeth Yeah. The couple of Percy and Annabeth goes by the name Percabeth. Percy and Rachel is Perachel.Hate Perachel? Join me and love Percabeth! :D 03:08, November 17, 2012 (UTC) LOl what Da? I have no idea what your taling about xD and isn;t it passed you bed time ROFL :D-Hayleerhouse 05:03, November 17, 2012 (UTC) I'm passionate about a lot of couples and i mean a lot.The couple of Percabeth is the couple I'm passionate about the most. Though the end of The Mark of Athena totally killed me.Hate Perachel? Join me and love Percabeth! :D 17:04, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I see! I just mades it xDD I was feeling really out of it not having one lol ;)-Hayleerhouse 00:34, November 18, 2012 (UTC) I don't mind Frank. I hate Jason thoughHate Perachel? Join me and love Percabeth! :D 00:41, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Who's a jerk. Jason or Frank?Hate Perachel? Join me and love Percabeth! :D 00:51, November 18, 2012 (UTC) I think Jason's a jerk. Hate Perachel? Join me and love Percabeth! :D 00:56, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Ducky, whatever happened to your chapter for Shadows of The Past? [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 02:47, November 18, 2012 (UTC) okay [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 14:37, November 18, 2012 (UTC) We need to fix some stuff. I made a blog and we need to give me some sort of training on my new powers. I jumped a huge step: I wasn't even admin before. But I won't reject this position. I really think I can do good things for this Wiki and I can't let anyone, especially Bloody down. Honeyrose 22:46, December 9, 2012 (UTC) It's fine. :) I'm about to log off though, I just wanted to check in real fast. I need to study and eat dinner. Meh. .-. Thanks, Ducky. Honeyrose 22:49, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Judges I was wondering if you would like to be one of the judges of a songfic contest I'm hosting This is my oath to you! 02:32, December 12, 2012 (UTC)